


Пыль и солнце

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Реальность распадается на части, теряет смысл и форму, ускользает, и, чтобы не исчезнуть в пустоте, Сейдо отчаянно цепляется за Амона, такого близкого, такого отчаянно живого.





	Пыль и солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пустыня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103051) by [Airelinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna), [ilmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare). 



> Написано в дополнение к главе 9 фанфика «Пустыня». При желании можно читать отдельно.

Серость наступает со всех сторон.  
  
Должно быть, Сейдо слишком много работал сегодня, или пыль забила глаза, но он смотрит вниз с груды рухнувших когда-то перекрытий и искореженной арматуры и видит не живых существ, бредущих к выходу после тяжелой работы, а блеклые тени, которые растворяются в сером тумане. Завтра они снова соткутся из ничего и вернутся бродить среди развалин. Все они знакомы ему: с кем-то он делит короткие перекуры, ведет одни и те же разговоры изо дня в день, с другими обменивается хмурыми взглядами. Но сейчас Сейдо не видит лиц и фигур, не узнает их.  
  
Может быть, их просто стерли, и только стены хранят память о них. Их нет больше — никого из них: старых и молодых, сильных и доходяг, мужчин и женщин, красивых, больных, запуганных — не осталось никого из живых, только призрачные серые оболочки. Силуэты прежних владельцев, пленные души, проклятые на вечную каторгу.  
  
Сейдо видит это каждый день в заваленном тоннеле: такие разные, непохожие друг на друга лица стирает тончайшая, рассыпанная в воздухе бетонная пыль. Кажется, стоит встать возле стены, и тебя не заметят, будто тебя не существует. Его пугает это превращение. А вдруг они и правда исчезнут так однажды?.. Насовсем.  
  
Он не может отогнать от себя эти мысли: чем больше старается, тем навязчивее они преследуют, не дают покоя, лишают сна.  
  
Что если все они умерли давно, оставив здесь лишь свои тени? Или их вовсе не было никогда? Что если и его самого нет?  
  
Земля начинает уходить из-под ног, и хочется кричать, срывая голос, выворачивая наизнанку легкие, чтобы почувствовать свое тело, услышать звук, нарушить страшную иллюзию небытия, разбить своим криком стены — что угодно — чтобы разорвалось осколками и ранило его. Лишь бы знать: я еще живу, дышу, чувствую. Он вонзает ногти в собственную кожу, раздирая ее в кровь. Больно. Эти несколько мгновений он знает, что жив, но они тают стремительно, и его обступают вновь серые стены, пустые стертые лица. Он набирает больше воздуха, но тот застревает комом в горле, и Сейдо только давится кашлем, оступается, падает на колени.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Амон подхватывает его под локоть и поднимает на ноги.  
  
— Д-да, — отвечает Сейдо машинально, не понимая вопроса.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на Амона: его лицо тоже запорошило серым, как и у других, но это лишь сглаживает, размывает его яркие черты. Даже эта пыль не может скрыть их. На Сейдо смотрят внимательные темные глаза.  
  
— Пойдем. — Он будто только очнулся ото сна и теперь сам тянет Амона за руку.  
  
Там, недалеко от поста охранника, стоит бак с водой, которую работники пьют во время перекура. Вода с гадким маслянистым привкусом едва утоляет жажду, но Сейдо и не думает сейчас пить. На стене умывальник с вмятиной на боку — можно вылить туда из бака оставшуюся воду, чтобы умыться. Бесполезное занятие, когда мельчайшая бетонная крошка повсюду: на одежде и под ней, на лицах, руках, волосах…  
  
И кажется, внутри тоже осталась только пыль: кружится в пустоте, оседает хлопьями на дно. Сейдо снова тонет в чувстве небытия, как в зыбучем песке, хватается за края осыпи, но крупинки ускользают сквозь пальцы, и он погружается глубже, захлебывается, исчезает…  
  
— Сейдо…  
  
В глазах Амона столько беспокойства, тепла, заботы.  
  
Сейдо не может видеть и на его лице эти следы распада. Он хочет их уничтожить, стереть. Сейдо обнимает Амона за шею, тянет вниз. Тот не спрашивает и не спорит — просто подчиняется. От такого доверия мурашки бегут по затылку. Сейдо льет воду на припорошенную серым макушку, ерошит волосы Амона, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых крупинок. Он хочет вернуть им яркий черный цвет.  
  
Амон выворачивается из его рук.  
  
— Погоди, погоди, Сейдо. Оставь немного воды.  
  
— Не могу больше видеть эту серость, будто все вокруг пеплом засыпано. Будто мы все сгорели в пожаре, но еще не знаем об этом. А потом нас просто развеет ветром. Откуда тебе знать, что ты еще не умер?  
  
— Я понимаю, — по лицу Амона текут грязные потоки, Сейдо тянется к нему, проводит влажной ладонью по коже, будто в самом деле стирая ненавистные следы смерти. — Дай я, — Амон кивком предлагает ему наклониться тоже.  
  
Прохладная вода находит дорожку под волосами, струится по впадине на шее. Сейдо вздрагивает, когда теплые пальцы касаются кожи, зажмуривается от того, как дрожь мелкой рябью пробегает вдоль позвоночника. Амон выплескивает оставшуюся воду ему в лицо. Сейдо трясет головой, избавляясь от лишней влаги, а когда открывает глаза, видит отросшую прядь волос цвета пепла. Должно быть, он все-таки выгорел дотла, а теперь просто отчаянно хватается за жизнь, которая ему не принадлежит.  
  
— С меня так просто не смоешь все это, — он чувствует в этом свою вину.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Ты просто выглядишь теперь… иначе. Не плохо. Мне нравится, — Амон пытается его подбодрить.  
  
Так глупо, думает Сейдо, но от этих слов становится теплее.  
  
  
В их каморке Амон зажигает тусклую горелку. Сейдо стягивает с его плеч запыленную куртку. Бетонная мука разлетается облачком вокруг, Сейдо чихает, и Амон отбирает у него куртку, чтобы вытрясти снаружи.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Сейдо тянет его к себе.  
  
— Ну вот, ты снова в пыли.  
  
Странно слышать в собственном голосе мамины интонации. Она часто говорила таким печально-раздосадованным тоном. Но мамы здесь нет.  
  
Сейдо снова проводит влажной рукой по лицу Амона, спускается по шее, по груди. Амон ловит его ладонь, целует ее, обжигая своим дыханием. По спине стекают холодные капли, а затылок все еще покалывает тонкими иглами.  
  
Глаза Амона распахнуты широко, и Сейдо смотрит прямо в них, проваливается в теплую обволакивающую глубину. Сейчас он хочет быть. И быть вместе с этим человеком. Он настойчиво нажимает на грудь Амона, укладывая его на матрас. Сейдо хочет забыть о серых тенях в сумрачном тоннеле, хочет ощутить Амона руками, губами, всей кожей, впитать в себя его тепло, раствориться в запахе, услышать бьющуюся в венах жизнь. Он торопливо задирает вверх серую от бетонной пыли майку, будто боится не успеть, руки блуждают по ребрам, а губы уже ласкают живот, жадно покрывая его поцелуями.  
  
Мокрые серые пряди падают вперед, холодные капли стекают на разгоряченную кожу. Амон непроизвольно втягивает живот. Под руками ощущается теплое, гладкое. Как драгоценное шлифованное дерево. Сейдо скользит пальцами по упругой поверхности, будто ища изъян и не находя его.  
  
Когда-то ему довелось держать в руках отшлифованный спил настоящего дерева. Оно было светлым с темными годовыми кольцами, одуряюще пахло смолой, солнцем и жизнью, такое плотное и мягкое одновременно. Будто сохранило внутри, в глубине, сам тот солнечный свет, что дал ему силы расти. Сейчас Сейдо ощущает нечто похожее.  
  
Губы собирают с живота Амона холодные капли, скатившиеся с волос, оставляя взамен теплые следы поцелуев. Вода на вкус солоноватая от пота. Сейдо хочет отдаться своим ощущениям целиком, раствориться в тепле. Амон кладет свою человеческую ладонь на его щеку, запускает восхитительно горячие пальцы между влажными прядями волос, притягивает к себе, касаясь животом, заглядывает в лицо, будто изучая.  
  
— Сейдо, что с тобой происходит?  
  
Сейдо только яростно мотает головой: «Не говори, не надо сейчас».  
  
— Просто… — слова даются тяжело, он снова будто ворочает тяжёлые камни в заваленном тоннеле, — просто будь со мной, не отпускай. Это… пройдет.  
  
Может быть, он похож на чудовище из сказок, древнего мутанта из Прежних времен, который по ночам выпивает из людей кровь, молодость и душу. Он кажется себе сейчас таким — голодным, пустым, жаждущим жизни. Ему все равно. Он умрёт, если остановится, развеется сотней тысяч пылинок, превратится в ничто.  
  
Внутри мечется что-то на грани паники — успеть, удержать чужую руку, чужое бесценное тепло. Все они тут, рядом: тени, стертые лица, потерявшие себя в бесконечном пустом лабиринте, который никуда не ведет. Там нет даже чудовища — оно рассыпалось прахом. То же неминуемо ждет всех, идущих этим путем. Распад, забвение, небытие.  
  
— Эй, — Амон ловит его запястья. — Что ты делаешь? Ты просишь не отпускать, но сам где-то далеко. Я здесь, с тобой, смотри на меня.  
  
Лицо Амона близко-близко. Сейдо может только кивнуть в ответ.  
  
Его глаза большие, темно-серые с голубым отливом.  
  
Амон целует его горячо, сминая губы. Сейдо становится жарко, голова кружится, мысли проваливаются куда-то далеко. Амон садится и тянет его за собой, не разрывая поцелуя, не отнимая рук, но Сейдо вновь кажется, что Амон ускользнет от него, оставит одного среди распадающегося мира. Нельзя допустить этого.  
  
Пальцы сами собой тянутся к животу Амона, находят завязки штанов, дергают их нервно, нетерпеливо, желая смести на своем пути любые преграды. Завязки нехотя поддаются, он наконец находит такое вожделенное трепетное тепло. Пальцы судорожно пробираются через жесткие завитки волос, касаются горячей, почти уже твердой плоти. Сейдо чувствует, как бедра Амона вздрагивают, откликаясь на прикосновения, как спотыкается его дыхание.  
  
_«Ты мой, только мой»_ , — бьется в висках единственная мысль.  
  
Сейдо отчаянно цепляется за живое тепло: пока Амон держит его в своих объятиях, он не станет добычей голодной пустоты.  
  
Сейдо обнимает пальцами полувозбужденный член Амона и скользит по его поверхности нетерпеливо, настойчиво. Ловит жадно каждый его жест: как Амон чуть откидывается назад, как с трудом хватает воздух, а взгляд уплывает куда-то. На щеках проступает румянец, такой трогательно-невинный, что Сейдо хочет расцеловать его немедленно. Но не может остановиться. Не сейчас. Сейдо все ускоряет движения, торопится, желая соединиться как можно скорее. Амон морщится и стискивает зубы, напрягаются мышцы на его шее, но Сейдо это не останавливает. Амон с невероятным усилием, словно преодолевая многократно возросшую силу тяжести, тянется к Сейдо и, хватает его за плечо, произносит задыхающимся голосом:  
  
— Прошу тебя… Полегче… Не спеши так…  
  
Сейдо мало, мало всего: прикосновений, поцелуев, объятий, он жаждет полного слияния, жаждет чувствовать живое, горячее, трепещущее тело как свое собственное, чтобы сердце Амона билось в его собственной груди, чтобы дыхание их стало общим, он хочет влезть под кожу и дальше, прижаться сердцем к сердцу, осязать его, быть как можно ближе.  
  
Амон медленным рваным движением проводит по его руке, пытается снова сфокусировать взгляд на нем:  
  
— Н-не надо спешить. Я ведь здесь, я никуда не исчезну, — он стискивает руку Сейдо до боли.  
  
— Правда? — в тот же миг, как произносит это, Сейдо понимает, что отчаянно боится именно этого.  
  
Вместо ответа Амон сжимает руками его ребра и легко, как ребенка, переворачивает спиной к себе. Сейдо хочет возразить, но издает только сдавленный стон. Он хочет вырваться из крепких рук, вернуться обратно, чтобы снова видеть глаза Амона, но теперь его лицо исчезло, а под руками осталась пустота. Только на мгновение. Потом те же теплые руки выдергивают его на поверхность. Амон стягивает с него мешающие штаны и завораживающе медленно скользит по внутренней поверхности бедер, заставляя тело мелко вздрагивать, а его губы ласкают шею и плечи. Жаркое дыхание поднимает волоски на затылке.  
  
Пальцы Амона проводят между ягодиц, гладят медленно, успокаивающе, но Сейдо не хочет успокаиваться. Он хочет всей возможной, безграничной близости прямо сейчас, но не смеет сказать об этом. Только впивается обкусанными ногтями в бедро Амона, прижимается к его пальцам. И благодарит богов, каких еще помнит, что Амон понимает его — палец проталкивается внутрь, медленно, постепенно массируя и расширяя проход. Дрожь прокатывается по телу волной тонких иголочек, оставляя онемение где-то на затылке и кончиках пальцев. Сейдо прижимается лопатками к груди Амона, изогнувшись, целует шею, обнимает вывернутой назад рукой — лишь бы чувствовать его полнее, получить целиком. Второй палец оказывается внутри — и все, что может Сейдо, только судорожно проталкивать через горло каждый вдох, потому что тело будто забыло, что ему нужен воздух.  
  
— Можно? — спрашивает Амон необычно низким глухим голосом, звучащим возле самого уха. От этого голоса и обжигающего дыхания волосы встают дыбом и загораются красные вспышки перед глазами. Сейдо мычит в ответ что-то, что должно означать согласие.  
  
Амон постепенно убирает пальцы, заставляя Сейдо вцепиться в него еще сильнее — он снова чувствует себя настолько потерянным, что хочется выть, и, кажется, он начинает поскуливать чуть слышно, сквозь зубы.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, я здесь, — Амон прижимает его к себе крепко, дотягивается до губ, целует.  
  
Сейдо чувствует, как горячая твердая плоть проталкивается внутрь, и сам движется навстречу. Это больно, почти мучительно, но Сейдо так жаждет этого слияния, что боль перестает быть чем-то важным перед этим высшим единством.  
  
— Все хорошо? — но Сейдо уже нет здесь, он весь в этом чувстве единения — так жарко в паху, и на спине, и между их сомкнутых ладоней — Сейдо сжимает руку Амона с тыльной стороны, сплетя его пальцы со своими, и иногда ему кажется, что стоит надавить сильнее, и тонкие кости хрустнут.  
  
— Ахх, — выдыхает он. — Прошу тебя… — слова разлетаются, как песчинки под ветром, теряют смысл.  
  
Амон начинает двигаться быстрее. Сейдо представляет, будто взлетает на волне и опускается в ложбину или качается на качелях и вот-вот оторвется от земли. Он хочет преодолеть силу тяжести и подняться в небо, которое ближе с каждым толчком. Перед глазами все плывет и тает, остается только тягучая боль и сводящая с ума сладость. Он не знает больше, где он, что он, почему и зачем. Есть только томительное желание, их сплетенные пальцы и горячее дыхание Амона на затылке. Потом чужая рука проскальзывает вперед, сжимается на ноющем, пульсирующем члене. Сейдо хочет возразить, но только всхлипывает, впиваясь ногтями в затылок Амона.  
  
Когда мучительное напряжение наконец разрешается, Сейдо кажется, что он лишился пут, позвоночника и боли. Он сейчас оторвется от земли и медленно поплывет к небу, потому что стал легким и пустым внутри, потому что больше нет преград.  
  
Все заканчивается быстро и ослепляюще ярко, Сейдо теряется в затопившем его чувстве опустошения, полета и счастья.  
  
Их единение распадается, и оба валятся без сил на матрас. Сейдо переворачивается, кладет голову на грудь Амона и слушает частый стук сердца. Кончики пальцев все еще колет иголочками. Ему кажется, что по всему телу бродят отголоски электрических разрядов.  
  
Сейдо поднимается на локтях, заглядывает в лицо Амона, такое смятенное сейчас, такое прекрасное, яркое. Он так невозможно далек от всей этой грязи, небытия и распада. Сейдо целует его лицо медленно, долго, не отрываясь, чтобы распробовать каждую черту, каждую совершенную линию, сохранить его в своей памяти таким навсегда.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — говорит он почти без звука, и Амон смотрит на него тепло, а потом сам целует его так крепко и долго, что Сейдо может представить себя в другой, прежней жизни. Он стоит на крыше высотки, как когда-то в далеком детстве, нестерпимо яркое солнце слепит глаза, а внизу расстилается Город. За ним охряной полосой лежит пустыня, а дальше, у самого горизонта, блестит на солнце далекое море.  
  
Все это до сих пор там, и сейчас Сейдо верит, что когда-нибудь вернется и увидит их снова.


End file.
